Two Worlds Collide
by The Angel of Writing
Summary: A galactic rip fuses 2 worlds together for a week. How will Yugioh cast handle the cast of Dragonball Z?
1. Default Chapter

Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot. The two characters that you would not recognize from either show are us the authoresses and we just wanted to liven this up a bit.

It was a bright clear morning at Capsule Corp. as a great picnic was to be held for no apparent reason other than a reunion. The Son family had just arrived and it was almost time for the picnic to start.

"Hi guys! What's up?" asked the always cheerful Goku.

This was not the best question to ask when there were many people around and many answers would come, some not so nice. Among the people at the gathering were of course Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta (who would pay any amount of money not to be there) who were you could say hosting (at least Bulma and Trunks were). Krillin and his family had shown up but could not stay for long. Aiden was going to come to spar with Goku and Vegeta. Videl attended and due to the pleas of half the people coming and the death threats from the others had not brought her father or Majin Buu. That was all that was invited due to the fact that Vegeta insisted he had a say and crossed of half the names, Krillin barely made the list.

Trunks now took this opportunity to show his outstanding knowledge. 

Trunks: Hey guys guess what? Today there is supposed to be a galactic clash that happens only once every thousand years. It will combine two worlds for one whole week! Isn't that cool?

Bulma: Trunks, can't you see I am talking right now? Go bother your father.

Trunks hurried over to Vegeta eager to annoy him at any chance.

Trunks: hey guess what?

Vegeta: I don't care about that stupid fairy tale of a story. There will be no rip in the galaxy! Understood? Now don't get paranoid or...

CRASH

Kaiba Corp.

Today was a big day for Kaiba. He was actually going to shut up that stupid tomb robber for good. That was the last time he would call him a foolish mortal without having the fact hanging over his head that Seto Kaiba had beaten him in a duel. Everyone was going to be there to see the duel because this would be a rare match indeed. Maxamillion Pegasus was even there to enjoy the fun. 

Taking his time Seto reviewed the list in his head. Bakura would be there because he was dueling him and Ryou always followed. Marik and Malik were coming because Bakura is there choice for the win. Kris was there to rub it in Bakura's face if he lost. Unfortunately, Yugi wanted to see this and Yami wouldn't miss this duel. That also meant that Tea *internal gag* Tristan *cough* and worst of all Joey *cannot describe this strange noise* would be there. Mai might tag along just to mock him. That was it. Could be worse.

Not really. 

Bakura was glaring at Joey. As usual Joey was making his ritual cracks at the duelists and in effect signing his death wish. From the look of the glare, Yami was inclined to ask Joey if he could have his deck if he died. Joey's last comment was that Bakura couldn't beat Seto with his crap deck even if he had enough space to see through his hair. Yami thought that Joey really shouldn't be talking because, well his hair is not what sane people call neat. 

Seto walked into the room just as Mai said:

" Did you hear? There is going to be a galactic rip today that will fuse two worlds for one week. Isn't that cool?"

" Foolish mortal there is only this world," Bakura began.

CRASH


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh or Dragonball Z but we would like to. So now you cannot sue us.

After about five minutes Kris woke up. 'Where am I?' she thought. She just sat up and looked around and then heard someone else wake up. 'I wonder who they are.' 

"Ow my head. What happened?" the other girl said.

"Um well I think our worlds fused together for a week." Kris stated. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" the girl asked. 

"Well I'm Kris and I just woke up here.

Who are you?" Kris said coldly. 

"Why should I tell you who I am?" the girl spat back.

"Because I want to know who you are is why you should tell me baka." Kris said. 

After about ten more minutes of bickering everyone else was awake and was watching the two. "Do you think we should stop Aiden?" Trunks asked Goten. 

"I think we should before she kills her. Aiden is a saiyan and could probably tear her apart..." Goten said not taking his eyes off the fighting girls.

"Think we should break up da fight?" Joey asked Tristan.

" Before Kris sends her to the shadow realm." Tristan said. 

"I agree with you guys and I think we should make friends with those lovely people over there." Tea said cheerfully.

Trunks and Goten went to get Aiden as Joey, Tristan, and Tea went to get Kris before they killed each other. Both groups dragged each girl back to their group. 

"Lets go make friends with them now!" Tea said like the preppy person she is. (AN: I despise preppy people lets kill her!)

"I am not going over there." Kris stated coldly while glaring at Aiden. 

"And you know that I wouldn't go over there either." Bakura said from his corner. 

"Then I'll just take Joey and Tristan," Tea said. 

"Don't we get a say in that!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time. 

"No actually you don't," Tea said.

"How about we go try and make friends with them since we are stuck in the same world for about a week." Chichi said while looking over at the Yugioh group.

"Let me guess you, me, Trunks, and Goten are going over to them." Bulma stated flatly. 

"Well that's what I was thinking," Chichi said.

As Tea started to drag Joey and Tristan to the middle of the groups (They are across a yard from each other.) Chichi and Bulma were being reluctantly followed by Trunks and Goten to the middle of the groups.

Aiden was furious that she was treated so lowly (in her opinion) by someone lower than her and who was in her world! Or was this her world. She wasn't really sure.

Vegeta walked over to Aiden with Goku following close behind. 

" Um Aiden what the heck is going on? Who are they?" growled Vegeta as he glared maliciously at the Yugioh crew. 

" They look freaky to me" said Goku

" Look, I think that they are some kind of lowlife bums. They are so puny and they look like some push-ups would do them some good. They are also snobby and rude. But that is just my opinion. As if anyone feels like listening to me." Aiden said.

"Well I think your opinion hit the spot." said Vegeta rather loudly as if trying to get the attention of the Yugioh group. " They are small scrawny and that one in the corner looks like a granny."

Bakura turned rapidly and got up. 

"Oh you think that do you? Need i ask what you are? A tree?" Bakura spat angrily.

" Well a tree is better that an old lady," Aidan replied coldly.

Kris got up and started walking slowly towards Aiden. Everyone saw where this was going so there were all the Yami's on Kris and Aiden had at least ten people holding her back.

"Now now children we must play nicely if we are going to play at all." said Tea cheerily as if nothing was going on unaware of Kris and Aiden flipping her off.

Bulma eventually got everyone inside Caibsle Corp.( Kaiba Corp. and Capsule Corp.) and had everyone seated in chairs in a big room. Now Bulma had been bored for so long and was hoping that the party would make things more interesting. Since the worlds had been fused she was sure something interesting would happen. She decided to have some fun. 

She seated Aiden in a chair on the other side of the room from her, to be safe if any , accidents should happen. She placed Vegeta one chair from Aiden and sat Bakura between them. Bulma just couldn't resist this one, next to Aiden she put Kris and on the other side Goku and on his other side Yami. 

Tea was insistent that they have a friendship meeting. This sentence put the saiyans and the yami's in a funk. But just then Bakura got a marvelous idea and began to dig in his pocket (which i might add is larger than you think) rapidly. He pulled out a Tea finger puppet. 

Sorry about not being very descriptive in the first chappie. Well, do you know what will happen next? We do and it will be very funny. Keep reviewing.


End file.
